


Lovin In The Work Shop

by Bone_Zone



Category: Need for Speed (Movie 2014), Need for Speed (Video Games)
Genre: Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Slow Sex, Smut, Squirting, Swearing, squirting during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Reader x Finn [ Need For SPeed]</p><p>Summary: Tobey asks you and Finn to work on his Mustang though it on takes an interesting turn.</p><p>Reader Gender: Female</p><p>Word Count:2157</p><p>Warnings:Sex, smut, car sex swearing. really just..sex</p><p>A/N: Thoughts in Bold, enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovin In The Work Shop

You were happy for Tobey, he was one of your close friends [besides Finn]. But that did not mean you wanted to be stuck in the Marshall Motors Garage when it felt like a 100 degrees working on one of his mustangs. You could practically hear his voice again, begging you to do this while he took his girlfriend out on a nice date.

 **‘Please ‘y/n’ just this once, I’ll even let you take her out for a spin. And Hey, Finn said he’ll drop by.'**

Biting your lip you then started to think about Finn, you two would often flirt and sometimes that flirting would lead to sex. Part of you was excited to see him, being around Finn made you feel good and you just felt happy just being around him but another part just wanted him to stay at his job or home. You were not sure about your feelings but you knew you were developing some for him.

“Fuck” Rubbing your eyes you shook your head and opened the hood of the car.

You didn’t know how long you were tinkering with the Mustang but it must have been long enough to have been covered in grease and to not notice Finn standing over you. Hearing a throat clear, you pushed out from under the then narrowed your eyes to scowl at the man who looked rather pleased with himself.

“And how long have you been here Finn?”

“20 minutes but I gotta say ‘y/n’ you look hot covered with grease.” Finn eyed you then coughed into his hand.

Blushing you rubbed the back of your neck then shook your head. “Funny, Finn. I look like a mess” Sighing you then turned your back muttering how you need to grab the rest of the tools.

Seeing you walk off, Finn cursed to himself then groaned running his fingers down his face. “Fuckin idiot…oh you look hot covered in greases, who says that” he muttered quietly, but it wasn’t for you to come back holding the tool box.

Finn then rubbed his neck blushing from the comment and he cleared his throat. “So uh, what do you want me to do?” He asked looking away. He was trying his best not to be so awkward, he was just now realizing it. It wasn’t that he was enjoying what you to had, hanging out, having sex but he now wanted to take you out on dates, to stay with you after the sex and just hold you.

“Hello…Finn, earth to Finn you still with us?!”

Snapping out of his thoughts He gave you an awkward smile then cleared his throat. “Yea, so huh let’s do this.”

Giving him a strange look you watched him then told him what needed to be done. Though as you two were working you couldn’t help but look over at him. You were sitting on the work bench while he was tinkering with the engine. He was currently hunched over, half way in the hood. You noticed his shirt was off and sweat was glistening off of his chest, fanning your burning cheeks you were now blaming the heat for the reason you were thinking these dirty thoughts.

Taking a ragged breath in, you continued to watching him as his pants hung low on hips. You let your fingertips clutch the metal table top, as your eyes hungrily took in his appearance. From the way this muscles twitched from each body to movement to the grunts he made whenever he did something wrong.

You let your fingers inch closer to your clothed center, you hated for feeling so turned on and felt dirty for eye fucking your friend, you didn’t care if you two slept with each other it still felt wrong.

Realizing your fingers were dangerously close to undoing your short and seconds from touching yourself you drew your fingers back and shook you head.

“What the fuck is wrong with me?!” You questioned then ran your fingers through your hair. Hearing him slam the hood shut your body jolted then looked up at him. Seeing him looking concerned you felt even guiltier for the dirty thoughts.

“You alright? You look a little flush…maybe we should turn something on”

Tuning him out you just let yourself think ‘Why should you feel guilty, he was your best friend and you could have dirty thoughts with the guy loved if you damn well pleased.’

Then that is when it hit you, you loved Finn. It made sense now, putting your thoughts together. Being worried for him, wishing he would just stay one night to hold you instead of leaving. Feeling jealous and hurt whenever he would flirt with other girls. How you just loved being around him and didn’t feel so lonely when he call.

Smiling, you shook your head. You wondered if he felt the same way as you did but there was one way you could test this.

It took a few steps to reach him from where you were standing. You missed the confusion on his face as he watched you but once you pressed your lips against his. You didn’t see how wide his eyes went but slipping closed as he slowly returned the kiss. Pulling away you then gave him a timid smile then rubbed the back of our neck.

“S-Sorry I just, I just relied my feelings and if do not want anything to do with-” Getting cut off, you felt your body being pulled against his as your fingers dug into his bare shoulders. Giving your lip a harsh nip Finn pulled away seeing the dazed look in your eyes.

“I feel the same way too ‘y/n’, though I hate it took us this long” He teased giving you a sly grin as his fingers rubbed the patch of skin showing. “Would you slap me if I told you that I want to bend you over this Mustang and fuck you?”

Shivering from the huskiness of his voice your let your finger slid down his chest then unbuttoned his pants. “I think I’d slap you if you didn’t Finn” Smirking he brought you in for a rough kiss as his hands cupped your ass and pushed you against the hood of Tobey’s car.

Letting his tongue run over your lips, you parted them and groaned as he sucked your tongue. You felt your body sliding down the hood though he did his best to keep out up, pulling away for a moment he panted deeply then chuckled pressing his head against yours.

“I think sex against the hood was a bad idea, how about inside the car” He gave you a teasing grin though it grew more seeing you nodding your head quickly. Giving you a satisfied smile he soon pushed your tank up and started to suck and kiss at the skin that started to show. As his teeth grazed your navel he felt your fingers did into his scalp and clutch his hair.

Finn then pushed your shirt off, then soon your bra and shorts were on the ground. Grinning he cupped your breasts then let his thumb rub and glide over your nipples until they grew hard. He was wishing he took his pants off because with all of your moaning and your rubbing against him started to make him uncomfortable. Shifting his weight to make his pants feel less tight he picked your body up then placed you on the leather car seat in the back.

Sending you a wink, you rolled you then rolled you eyes at him and watched as he took off his pants. Then quickly pulled down his boxers, biting your lip you watched him grasp his cock and slowly jerk himself to where he was fully hard.

Letting go of his member Finn’s eyes darkened seeing you laying there with your hair a mess half naked. As much as he would have enjoyed watching you, he would rather just be inside of you. Biting his lip he then slowly pulled your soaked panties down and tossed them over his shoulder. “I’m gonna rock your world beautiful”

Giggling, you shook your head and pulled him in for a kiss. Moaning into his mouth you arched your hips off the seat as he slowly pushed deep into your warmth. Continuing to kiss you as he pushed deeper and deeper into you.

Rotating his hips, Finn pinned your hands above your head as he pulled out his length and pushed back in as the car jerked. He rolled his hips against you then started to thrust faster into you, your own hips meeting his thrust. He let one of his hands go from your wrist as he slowly let it slid down your chest then down your stomach until he finally reached your pearl. Still thrusting, Finn then used his thumb to roll your clit as his listened to your cries against his lips.

He felt your fingers dig into his skin as he broke the kiss and sucked at your neck intending to leave a mark. He your squeals when he hit the right spot and he had to stop himself from groaning out as he could felt you clench around him. Keeping one eye opened Finn noticed that your eyes were and with every hard thrust he made your breasts would bounce and giggle.

“Ah fuck”

Hearing him you felt tempted to open your closed eyes, but you were too afraid that if you opened them that you’d come undone by seeing thoughs dark eyes of his. Panting you could feel something build up in you and it was getting harder and harder to push it down.

Crying out, you nearly saw stars as he hit that spot again and it took him a few more thrusts and rubbing your clit tightly for you to come undone and you starting to orgasm. Squirting but feeling embarrassed you were too scared to admit it since you never had an orgasm that strong that something came out of you, you just hoped that Finn didn’t notice you did it though looking up at him your heard him grunt and groan out your name.

He was soon thrusting frantically into you while pressed and rubbing you clit to let you continue to ride your orgasm though he tried to not let your body shake so much. It only took Finn to thrust a few times due to the slickness of your pussy and feeling your warmth clench and unclench around him.

He felt himself twitch then released into you deeply as he coated your walls. His knockings grasping and digging into the seats so tight that his knuckles were turning white. Once you were both finished he collapsed onto you as his head rested in your full breasts. Trying to keep his ragged breathing down, he gave you a grin and kissed you.

“That was amazing, shit you never did that before” He whispered. “And I never cam that hard before”

Blushing you then smiled letting your fingers run down his back as he let out another pleased groan. “I think it is much due to that we love each other” But feeling sleepy you yawned nuzzling into his neck. “Hmp let’s sleep”

Holding a soft smile on his face, Finn kissed you softly then nodded his head. “Anything for you” Though when you mentioned it he suddenly felt tired himself and soon you were both sleeping in back of the Mustang.

=Bonus scene=

Tobey smiled as he made his way to the garaged, he was happy to see his Mustang. Rolling his tense shoulders he stepped into the room and looked around for his friends. Blinking he glanced around the shop trying to find you two. Missing the clothes on the ground he figured you both must have went home. Humming to himself he went to check the car though once he opened the back seat he did not expect to one of his closet friend wearing the shirt of his other friend while he was just wearing boxers.

“Oh come on you guys really?” Tobey groaned clutching his hair tightly. “And on the new leather, ah man”

Blinking, Finn rubbed the sleep out of his eyes then gave him a large grin as he pulled you close, his fingers playing with his shirt you were wearing.

“We couldn’t help ourselves man, we confessed our feelings so we had to celebrate it.”

“But in my Car!”

“We can clean it” You said with a small smile, but you were feeling guilty now.

Sighing Tobey then waved you two off then rubbed his head. “NO, never mind you two keep it, I don’t want it now. Think of it as some gift” Rolling his eyes he smiled then shook his head walking off.

“You two make a cute couple.” He shouted before closing the door to the work shop.


End file.
